10 Million People
10 Million People is a platforming adventure game by Firestorm Studios for the Wii-U. The game was initially revealed pre-turn 1 via the company's website and their twitter. The game was released in turn 3 for the Wii-U, and a 3DS port was announced in turn 4, along with DLC Gameplay The game is a platforming adventure game, and is the first in a 3-part series, exclusive to the Wii-U. The Main screen of the Wii-U has the action and a small HUD containing Health. The touch screen on the controller contains the Player's Inventory, Mission objectives and any notes the player cares to take. The game plays a lot like Prince of Persia: Sands of Time in terms of the mechanic of reversing time, once it has been unlocked by the play, mixed with Rachet and Clank in terms of Platforming style. There will be note taking as well and the searching for clues will remind the player of LA Noire. The obstacles/enemies the player faces include varied enemies depending on where they are in the world. This will range from Robots in the Viatech labs to Controlled People and Animals at the island and even muggers in the City at the start of the game. There are sequences where the player will be required to escape from something in the style of an Indiana Jones movie, and thus will have to jump over obstacles like rocks, falling debris, etc. You can modify the main character's looks. Collectibles are a large part of the game, even to the extent of changing the ending. There are 120 files, 50 of Doug's keys, 50 of Samantha's hairbrushes, and several easter eggs that reference both pop culture and the game itself. By beating the game once, the player gets a new difficulty "Heroic" as well as a new location at the start of the game, the CBD of Hartsdale, their city. By beating the game twice, the player gets to play as the character of Masterson as well as unlocking the suburbs of Hartsdale. By beating the game a third time, the player unlocks the School level as well as unlocking a video which details the opening scene of 11 Million People, the next game. The game features 2-Player co-op, both online and off. 3DS Version The 3DS port will feature a gameplay segment, known as Masterson's Secret, taking approximately 2-3 hours to complete. This, however, is not exclusive to the 3DS, and was released as DLC for the Wii-U version. Story The story revolves around 3 primary characters. They are: Justin Marks - A 16 YO Boy who teams up with Lucy to find the missing files that detail where the 10 Million People have been taken to. One of the playable main characters. Lucy Daniels - A 16 YO Girl who teams up with Justin to find the missing files that detail where the 10 Million People have been taken to. One of the playable main characters. Dr. Masterson - The 40 YO Antagonist who has taken the 10 Million People to perform experiments on them and rule the world. At the beginning of the game, Justin and Lucy are ordinary students at McKintyre High School when it is reported on the news one day that 10 Million People have all vanished in one night. When they find that their parents are missing, Justin calls together a meeting of local school children to find a solution to this problem. Justin and Lucy both decide from this meeting to search for where all these people went. In the middle of the game, upon breaking into the Labs of Viatech, The pair find that a mastermind called Dr. Masterson has taken the people to a secret Island in the Pacific. They then encounter Justin's father, Doug, who attacks the pair. Justin and Lucy battle Doug and lock him in the labs, to make sure he does not attack anyone else. At the end of the game, Justin and Lucy meet Dr. Masterson on the island and a battle ensues. Masterson reveals that this is the first phase in a 3 stage plan and sets off the self destruct sequence of his island. Justin and Lucy both attempt to escape, and depending on how well the players have done over the course of the game, there are 3 end paths. If the player collects under 50 Files during the course of the game, Justin and Lucy escape the island safely and return to a normal life, despite not knowing what happened to Masterson. Lucy notes that maybe if they found more files, they might know what is happening. If the player collects 51-119 Files then Justin and Lucy escape and they return home, revealing what they have learned to the world, which immediately starts planning how to stop Masterson. If the player collects all 120 files during the game, then this ending is activated. In this ending it is assumed that Justin and Lucy do not escape the island, but they were able to upload all the files to the web, which allowed the government to find them and start planning how to stop Masterson. It is shown however, that Masterson is in Space and is overlooking Earth, planning his own invasion. Voice Acting Justin - Joel McHale Lucy - Kristen Bell Masterson - Bryan Cranston Post-Release Masterson's Secret 10 Million People had its first DLC released in the form of "Masterson's Secret" in turn 4. This side story revolves around Masterson. This is a backstory campaign and involves Masterson searching his Island lab for the final ingredient to his plan to kidnap 10 Million People. this side story will take Masterson all around his Island lab and experience memories of past events and experiences of why he is doing what he is doing. This is revealed to the player through the levels, all of which involve some sort of paranormal activity and/or psychedelia arrangements. At the end of the side story, Masterson finds all the ingredients and decides that although what he is doing is wrong, he is too deep in to get out now. Ad Campaign The game had a very large ad campaign, focusing on the action-packed portion of the game. Nintendo also covered additional advertising costs, exposing the game even more. Strategy Guide A strategy guide comes with the game. A 25 Page Guide on tips to find all the files. A Deluxe Version is available with hints for all collectibles and how to get all endings for $30. Sales In turn 3, when the game was released, it sold 290,000 copies. It was the best-selling overall game of that turn, and the best selling Wii-U game. The game continued to hold the #1 spot through turn 4. Reviews 10 Million People has received an extremely positive reception. IGN "Nintendo really helped Firestorm burst onto the scene here with 10 Million People. Combining the best features from the likes of Prince Of Persia-style gameplay and Ratchet & Clank-style platforming, 10 Million People is a lot of fun. Despite the fact that the game lacks originality, basically taking the best features from a bunch of games and mixing them together, it still proves to be a lot of fun. It's great alone, and better with a friend." SCORE: 8.5/10 GAMESPOT "This game is a clusterf*ck. But it's a good clusterf*ck. It consists of the best parts of some of the most popular recent platforms, and incorporates them in a unique manner, somehow managing to provide one of the most refining, refreshed experiences thus far. Mediocre graphics and a few bugs don't hold this one back from shining." SCORE: 9/10 GAMETRAILERS "While 10 Million People manages to rip off almost every popular platformer of the last decade, it does so also by injecting its own unique charm into the game. The story is mediocre at best, but the gameplay, particularly the co-op, is incredibly fun. As the first arc in an expected trilogy, I am looking forward to the next installment." SCORE:7.5/10 GAMERDAN In GamerDan's review, he highlighted the gameplay as a strong feature, and in particular applauded the combat and collectible system. However, he regarded the multiplayer as unnecessary. You can read his review here . He gave 10 Million People a 9/10. Masterson's Secret Nearly all reviews for Masterson's Secret have been positive, with critisism being that it's more or less the same as the main game, with only minor changes. Other critisisms include the price, at $19.99. Reviewers enjoyed the paranormal additons, claiming they "add a new, fresh layer to the experience". Reviewers also loved the length, claiming that it "genuinely feels like a new campaign". In GamerDan's review , he enjoyed the DLC overall, but ridiculed the price, claiming he'll change his score when the price is slashed. OVERALL SCORE: 7.5/10 Category:Games